Finding Myself Again
by penelopethefox
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog has regained his memories after defeating Black Doom, and is now content in working for G.U.N. The only problem is, will he accept these memories? He refuses to admit his failure and hardship, swearing to never love again since the tragic death of Maria. However, will a certain pink hedgehog ruin his efforts and break through his walls? Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray! A new story! This one may be a bit longer than my previous one, Poisoned Love (if you haven** **'** **t checked it out by now), and unlike my recent FanFic, this one will be a Shadamy! It** **'** **s going to be a little different, with it being written through Shadow** **'** **s POV, and it** **'** **ll be quite juicy** **?** **Please, let me know as I post, what you think, reviews keep the story afloat. Enjoy!**

Running. That's all I've been doing. Furtively trying to escape from the G.U.N soldiers that have invaded our home. My home. The establishment that helped create me, who I am to become. Now, my hand clutched her delicate hand, weaving through familiar corridors with G.U.N hot on our tails. Or my tail, considering the woman behind me is, in fact, human. Why G.U.N was raiding the Space Colony ARK was very simple: I was a dangerous weapon, a threat that needed to be exterminated. The Ultimate Life Form.

Unfortunately for them, I'm not going down so easily.

The woman behind me panted softly, despite her best efforts to silence it. Her baby-blue flats patted against the hard sterile floor as she ran, struggling to keep up with her inevitable disease weighing her down. The disease that I was meant to cure. She was slightly bending down, her run containing a hobble here and there, but I didn't slow down. To guarantee her safety I had to push her towards her limits.

A distinct rhythm of rubber boots pounding the floor indicated that G.U.N was catching up, and I growled under my breath. If we didn't make it to the emergency escape facility soon, we'd surely be captured. Unless I could fight my way through them there would be a higher chance of survival, but I just couldn't put her to risk like that. Dammit, there had to be another way.

Before I could make a decision, my companion suddenly stopped and gasped. Annoyance flared. Why was she stopping? I whipped around, intending to snap at her to run, and saw why she had abruptly halted. Behind us, a battlefront line of G.U.N soldiers were constructed, their leader standing guard with his pistol at the ready. They had caught up to us.

The woman looked back at me with sorrowful blue eyes, her blond hair caressing her angelic face, and my gut wrenched. I wanted to run. I wanted to take her as far away from these bastards as possible. But it was too late.

A gunshot rang in the air, the bullet digging into her back, her body jarring from the sudden impact and she leapt forward into my arms. Blood splattered everywhere, her back a puddle of red substance. My pearl-white gloves instantly stained crimson as I clung onto her weak form. At first, I just sat there with shock. My mind reeling with the notion of her shot, her blood seeping onto the ground. Then the realisation struck me. My throat released a choked sob and I gently turned her over; G.U.N soldiers forgotten.

"Maria!"

My eyes snapped open, the remnants of the horrid nightmare still fresh in my mind. The soldiers. The ARK. Maria. Fifty years later.

I groaned and rubbed my face and forehead, attempting to massage the dream away to no avail. I should have known better. Ever since my amnesia had worn off from my victory against Black Doom, memories beforehand had corrupted my dreams; my beloved Maria being a recurring manifestation. Although it's a gruesome image to behold, I much prefer to remember than to be lost in my own consciousness. I cherish this memory. Reminds me to never love someone else again.

I sighed and listened to the sounds around me. Shuffling of boots and a cacophony of distant conversations filled my ears, and I was most content to lay here. Of course, I can never get any sort of peace with a certain ivory bat around. Which I could now hear the clicking of her heels gradually making their way to my door.

Just as I predicted, Rouge the Bat entered my personal quarters without knocking, leaning against the handle with her perpetual sultry look.

"Oh good, you're awake," her deep, seductive voice entered my consciousness. "The General is becoming rather itchy for you. The rest of Team Dark is waiting for you in the conference room, so hurry up and get dressed instead of brooding in the darkness, will you?"

I scowled at her in response. Laughing, Rouge exited while closing the door with a click. Infuriating as that bat was, she was the closest I had to a friend here, besides Omega, and she was the only one I could trust.

Doesn't mean she had the audacity to make herself at home and order me around whenever she wanted.

I slid out of bed and grabbed for my rocket shoes and gloves, slipping them on with ease. My inhibitor rings never leave either of my limbs for they kept my intense chaos powers in check. Mobius remains safe with these on, thanks to my creator the Professor.

After the tragic incident, I had joined the forces that ruined my life. For a while now I have been an official member of G.U.N, and labelled leader of their most elite soldiers, Team Dark. Some might see it a pity that I had allied myself with my greatest enemy, but I see it as a strength. G.U.N Headquarters is now my home. Maria would have wanted this.

Not bothering to make my bed, I headed out into the corridor and passed my fellow 'brothers' dorms, heading straight for the conference room. The commanding officer sealed his mouth shut as soon as I entered the room, his face growing hard, but I paid him no attention and strode to my team. Rouge smirked and Omega waved. I nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to face the Commander. The little girl that stood proudly next to him beamed at me, and I gave her one of my rare smiles back, though it was small.

Hope Kintobor. The only connection I had left of Maria. She resembled her a lot, blue eyes, wavy blond hair. She was pretty, and cousin of her deceased relative. Unfortunately, she was related to the Doctor and his scrawny nephew, Hope's brother, Snively. Hope lived up to her namesake however, and proved to be everything but her disgusting uncle and brother, and now is a member like me. Hope is a small genius, providing G.U.N with handy gadgets and weapons to aid to their missions.

The Commander cleared his throat, reverting my attention back to him.

"Agent Shadow, so nice of you to join us," his arrogance bit into my patience. "I've gathered you and the rest of Team Dark today for a rather interesting mission."

"Oh?" Rouge raised one of her half-lidded gaze. "Another mission so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, Agent Rouge. We've released the robot that Hope captured and bugged, and it appears it has uncovered one of Eggman's hidden bases."

"Should we destroy it?" said Omega while spinning his hand around in anticipation.

"Not so fast," The Commander glared at Omega in exasperation. "The robot has also picked up rather interesting information on Eggman's next attack. Unfortunately, we only heard a few snippets here and there, so we need you to download all files from Eggman's database and retrieve the infected robot. Hope will give you the hard drive required to acquire said files. Shadow, I trust you to do this job while Omega will destroy the base _after_ the completion of the mission." Explained the Commander after giving Omega a hard stare.

"Sounds easy enough," I said, not knowing what the big deal was. The Commander gave me a cruel smile.

"Maybe so, Agent Shadow. But should you fail, Mobius' demise will fall into your hands. Again."

I narrowed my eyes in a dangerous glare.

"Was that a threat, Commander?" I growled.

"Well then, since Shadow and Omega have their roles to play, what's my part?" Rouge broke in before the sorry excuse of a commander could reply. Lucky.

"There are rumours of a chaos emerald hidden deep in the facility. Find it." He ordered stiffly.

Rouge's eyes sparkled in delight. "Gladly."

"Hope." The Commander snapped, and Hope scrambled to hand out our ear pieces, the hard drive, and other useful equipment appropriate for our mission. "Reload and stock up in the practice rounds, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

I was already making my departure before the Commander called out to me. I supressed a growl.

"Oh and Shadow, I hear the famous Sonic the Hedgehog is in that area. Avoid him at all costs."

I couldn't make any promises.

"He's hiding something." I grunted while loading my gun. We reached the practicing rounds, where soldiers go to improve their shooting and aiming abilities, or learn to. I put the safety on and moved onto the next gun.

"Please," Rouge sighed as she rolled her eyes, adjusting her ear piece. "You and the Commander have always been at odds, Shadow. It wouldn't surprise me if you're being paranoid."

I glared at her. "Me? Paranoid? Hmph. I'm never wrong."

"Really," she drawled. "Because I recall you being wrong countless times before. Say, when you thought Mar-" she didn't say anymore for I shot the human target round until the holster was empty. Several holes were punctured into the headspace. I turned my icy glare onto the bat.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, that you were wrong several times is all."

Annoyed with her constant flippancy, I grabbed the duffel bag and hoisted it over my shoulder and stalked past her. Yes, I have been wrong before. Yes, I have betrayed Maria once before. Yes, I recently covered from amnesia.

But Rouge or anyone else be damned before I admit to it.

I, Shadow the Hedgehog, hereby the Ultimate Life Form, am the sole protector of Mobius. And I will not fall again.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mission

I slid off my designated seat, ignoring the glare from my guard and held back an infuriated sneer. This was our mission, he had no right to act like he owned me. It was as the Commander stated; the fate of Mobius rested in my – our – hands. I snorted quietly. As if I'd fail this mission.

Making my way to the airship's back doors, duffel bag hung loosely over my shoulder, I reached for the red emergency switch.

"Agent Shadow!" Called the guard, but I ignored him and defiantly pulled it down. There was an instant pull as the interior of the aircraft immensely sucked in air; the hanging duffel bags and equipment inside trembled from the wind. The door opened slowly, and I stood back with a smirk.

"See you there." I had to yell to be heard. Not waiting for a reply, I jumped.

Rouge's scream in dismay was muffled from the deafening wind blockade.

Black Doom. The malevolent entity that was the cause of my existence. The very essence of who I was, what I was made of, if you will. If it weren't for the leader of the Black Arms, I wouldn't be here now.

It all started with the Professor. All he ever wanted was to save his sweet granddaughter from Neuro-Immuno Deficiency Syndrome; a deadly yet rare disease that infected her essence. He was so desperate for a cure, to save Maria from an untimely demise, that he made a deal with the devil himself to guarantee her survival.

Black Doom was not the devil. He may as well be for what he did to me. What he nearly made me do…

I will admit, however, being half-alien has its perks. The unnatural grace and agility that came with it enabled me to swiftly land without harm. Chaos advancements and Ultimate Lifeform aside, I was created to be highly superior than my fellow Mobian kin.

With the help of my rocket shoes, I swerved and skated through the forest without struggle. I knew the location of the so called 'hidden' facility; I had memorised the map and escape routes before I made my hasty departure. Waiting in a confined battle ship is not my thing. I much prefer to run, to loosen up and gain a clear conscious before any mission. I'll just have to deal with Rouge's lecturing afterwards.

It wasn't long until I arrived at the rendezvous point, dropping the duffel bag as I dug into its contents. Pulling out an earpiece, I applied it and grabbed my gun, examining the holster to double check it was full.

My ears flickered to the gradual hum of the airship navigating its way here, and the shrubbery and brush nearby whipped and lashed around from its decent. After a few more seconds I was greeted by an infuriated Rouge and a displeased guard.

"That was out of protocol, Agent Shadow," he informed. "I'll have to alert Commander Tower about this mishap."

I sneered at him and was about to tell him to hell with the Commander, before Rouge shoved me aside.

"Shadow I swear to Chaos if you pull that stunt again I will hand you over to the Doctor myself."

"Hmph. As if you call that a threat," I smirked in response and crossed my arms. "Besides, you? Caring about me? That's a start."

Rouge glared but it was obvious the tension had dissipated for she relaxed.

"Don't push your luck, Handsome."

"Shall we get started onto the mission at hand?" said Omega eagerly. The guard tightened his hold onto his gun while giving a stiff nod.

"You all have your orders. This is an undercover facility, which means the Doctor will have tighter security and advanced weaponry to ensure no infiltration at all costs. Be careful, do not mess this up."

"Still so doubtful of us. And after everything we've done for you, too." Rouge said as she equipped her earpiece. "Don't worry, hon. We'll blow up the Doctor's little kiddie fortress and acquire that emerald in no time."

Despite what the guard said, we infiltrated the base easily. The entrance to the facility was through an underground tunnel that lead to a steel door. Rouge hacked into the mainframe easily, unlocking the entrance through the electronic keypad on the left. It baffled me, how she can uncover security codes and passwords so easily. I shouldn't be surprised; she's a spy, after all.

We split up soon after, Omega on the hunt to capture the infected robot, Rouge out to seek the chaos emerald and me to download classified information. We head off, agreed to rendezvous back at the tunnel entrance in an hour, with our designated targets or not. Before we headed out, we waited for Omega to take down the security cameras, and once that was covered the mission began.

I slipped and slid through the endless dark corridors, pistol firmly grasped in my hand. I was on high alert, frantically searching for any incoming threats. It wouldn't be long until Eggman released reinforcements and initiated a backup supply. I needed to be quick.

The glow from my inhibitor rings illuminated the gloomy interior with an eerie, golden hue. My rocket shoes skating against the steel floor being the only cause of sound in this strangely vacant facility. From my experience with the Doctor, his bases constantly had Eggbots, Swatbots, Buzzbombers and other robots filtering the premises in paranoia of Faker's interference. This vast emptiness was a stark contrast to the Doctor's overbearing protection.

Something was wrong.

I continued on, finding nothing but the still, ominous hallways and control rooms. My earpiece buzzed before Rouge's voice filled my ear.

"Is it creepily quiet on your side or is it just me?"

"No," I replied, still running. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Should we abort mission?"

"No. We will continue as planned. If we don't run into trouble it will just make our job easier. Let me know when you've reached the emerald."

"Fine."

The earpiece buzzed again until silence beckoned me once more. For a few more minutes of traveling through dank rooms, I finally found the centre of the base. It wasn't anything special, just a room full of computer screens and monitors. I set my pistol down on one of the computer benches and took out Hope's hard-drive. Plugging it into the computer, I fired it up and began my search for the Doctor's next move on world domination. I clicked through countless of files, many of which consisted mainly on connections with other bases, Sonic's recent sightings and blue prints for new robot designs. I didn't know what the Commander's big deal was, this looked pretty basic to me.

That was until I stumbled upon the most recent file: **TOP SECRET**

I scanned the content and nearly fell back. I finally understood the Commander's uptight ass, why he was so tense and anxious about this seemingly normal mission.

We needed to get out of here now.

As quickly as I could, I downloaded all files onto the hard-drive and snatched my gun, making a hasty retreat from the room. I knew the Commander was up to something.

"Dammit," I growled, reaching for my earpiece. "Rouge, you there?"

"Yep, and I just found the chaos emerald, too. Any luck?"

"Unfortunately. Hurry to the rendezvous point now."

"Alright, geez. Hold on, the emerald is kept in this weird capsule and it's going to take a while to get out."

"Hurry." I turned a corner sharply and switched my earpiece around. "Omega, have you taken in the infected robot hostage yet?" For a reason, I already knew the answer before Omega replied.

"Negative. The whole facility is deserted. No life force detected."

"Nevermind that, Omega. Detonate the bombs now, we're leaving."

"Affirmative."

In twenty minutes, we regrouped. The green illuminance of Rouge's emerald mixed with the gold halo of my inhibitor rings, making a murky brown light within the darkness. Rouge stared at the gem like it was her own new born baby, oblivious of the horror that awaits us.

"You can swoon over it later, we have larger issues facing us." I growled at Rouge. In response, she raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you've found the information we're looking for?"

I couldn't reply for a shrill wail reverberated through the walls and air itself. The bombs had been released.

"Move!" I shouted, and we did. We sprinted through the tunnel once more and the force of the explosion sky-rocketed us out of the entrance hole. My colleagues landed roughly against the dry dirt, loose debris scattered across the floor along with rocks and black smoke. I landed on my feet and skidded to a halt with a pained grunt as the force of the land shook my legs.

Straightening, I glared at Omega.

"I thought those bombs were set for half an hour before they were detonated." I accused through clenched teeth.

"They were. My scanners proved so. However, just before the explosion, I was alarmed by new sets of mines incorporated into the walls of the facility. Those were not set off by accident, they were triggered manually. Which means-"

"-the base was meant to be destroyed." I finished off, the clues coming together in my head. "That was why it was deserted. The Doctor must have known how much of a risk it was to keep valuable knowledge such as this," I waved the hard-drive around, "in such a fragile facility. It must have become a liability."

"That probably explains why the emerald was in a tight capsule," Rouge intervened, "Eggman must have been planning to evacuate it before the explosion."

"Wow what a mess. I thought I heard something go 'boom'," said a familiar voice behind us. I tightened my grip on my gun as we all turned back to see the Faker. "Hi Shads." Sonic said with a wave of his hand and a smile. I glared back.

"Go away, Faker," I warned. "You have no purpose here."

"Really?" he asked, looking around in astonishment. "Because I'm quite curious as to why all of Team Dark are huddled together in the middle of what seems like a battle field."

"It is none of your concern." I growled whilst reaching for the emerald. Rouge, by instinct, snatched it away, and I gave her a fierce glare in exasperation.

The Faker noticed and tensed to leap forward. Dammit, we had no time for this!

In a flash, I swiped at Rouge and grabbed the emerald as well as her and Omega. Sonic rushing at us at full speed was the last thing I saw before we teleported away.

"Chaos control!"

Anger boiled. The Commander had a lot to answer for. He knew the danger of this mission, he knew that if we didn't make it out in time, we would have been blasted into smithereens. Overall, he knows about the Doctor's next move, on what he plans to do.

And that alone was both terrifying and concerning.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked in confusion, but I wasn't listening. I marched to the direction of the Commander's office, other G.U.N soldiers staring at me in bewilderment. I must have looked feral to them; rough fur, bloodied cheeks, stained gloves with murderous intent. I didn't care.

I slammed the door open, violating protocol again, and threw the hard-drive onto the Commander's desk. He glared but looked resigned, as if expecting this. Annoyance flared.

"You tell us _everything._ "


	3. Amy Rose

"So, we were meant to die on that mission."

We had returned from the Commander's quarters and resided to the hallways, lost in our own thoughts on what was just dumped onto us. The end of the world. Eggman's final attack.

Rouge was left leaning against the wall sullenly, arms crossed and gaze elsewhere. Omega, who supposedly has no understanding of biographic emotions and couldn't possibly grasp the severity of our actions that triggered a catalyst for our impending destruction, was silently observing us from a few feet away.

Me? Nothing fazes me; I can outlive everyone and everything on this forsaken planet, I don't care about what could happen to me. I was created solely to protect this world, despite it's selfishness and dying prosperity; I will not let Maria's sacrifice be for nothing. Rouge's statement however had an ominous tone to it that sent an unfamiliar chill up my spine.

"No," I murmured. "The Commander may be an arrogant bastard, but even he knows that we're too much of a valuable asset to be wasted. This was to see how far the Doctor would go in order to protect his classified information; information on how to roboticize everyone in one flick of a finger. My guess is that he is planning on doing a sneak attack, a subtle approach that doesn't require commotion. An assassination."

"Interesting," Rouge mused as she stroked her chin in thought. "So he's decided to drop the Death Egg, because obviously that'd grab Sonic's attention quicker than anything and most likely take it down before it even made it to the city. Instead, he's going to avert everyone's attention elsewhere while he silently kills them behind their back." She shook her head in disgust. "Sly dog."

"Hm." I replied as I turned around. "At least we know his plan, that's a start. The best that we can do is track the infected robot to determine their next move, so we can intercept them. We'll destroy each and every base that we encounter, and when it's time, I will destroy the Doctor once and for all."

Back in the bed I lay, facing upwards at the dark ceiling. Stuck in my protruding thoughts with nothing to do. I had just returned from the practice rounds from releasing my anger out on the helpless targets, until my Glock was empty seven times. I didn't particularly feel like bearing the same presence as my comrades, with their judgemental eyes and loathing sneers. If I didn't want to prove their suspicions of me being a ruthless murderer who's deprived of humanity, I would have gladly chaos blasted their condescending attitudes away. Rouge is certainly out of the question; I can only tolerate so much of her perversions and flirtatious tendencies.

So, I have retreated into my dorm room. Alone.

I am quite content with that notion.

The Doctor. The base, as only one of the thousands of hidden facilities that have been implanted across the globe. Those are insignificant however. The seven alpha bases that have been carefully constructed in every continent is the threat. They all align up perfectly with the equator, so when activated, they will connect and create a deadly wave that will roboticize everything in it's path. A ghostly sphere of electric poison around Mobius. Truly horrifying.

None of this concerns me, of course. The idea is disturbing in itself, but I am not afraid. Never have been, never will. There are no doubts in my mind that I will defeat Eggman and continue to uplift my role as protector of Mobius.

Sonic will just have to wait out on this one.

"Hope has gathered up more intel on the whereabouts of Eggman's next infiltration. We have decided to keep the infected robot in the hands of the Doctor to remain alerted on their movements. Currently they are making their way to Metropolis, the reason why is unknown. Team Dark, you are to travel to Metropolis and protect both Mobians and Overlanders of any form of pursuit from our attackers. Hope will continue to monitor any other movements aside from Metropolis in case this is a decoy and will inform you otherwise." The Commander ordered stiffly while avoiding any eye contact with me. It seems my confrontation with him shook him up a little. I stifled a triumphant smirk.

"Seems pretty easy to me," spoke Rouge with a slight clip of her voice. "Of course, so did the other mission. You sure this isn't another trap of some kind? More suicide missions?"

Seeing Rouge being comically petty can be amusing when bored, except when you're at the other end of the abuse. I should know.

"I assure you Agent Rouge," the Commander grunted, "you are completely safe from any unexpected occurrences. However, that's up to you on how you deal with this mission."

"Whatever."

"Another order that you must take into account while on your journey, is Sonic the Hedgehog. If any interactions with him are made, make sure to persuade him into coming back to Headquarters immediately."

"What?" I said, narrowing my eyes at the Commander, daring him to face me. He did, though it was deliberately slow.

"You heard me Agent Shadow. We need as many allies as we can possibly get to conquer Eggman's plan of invasion. We cannot allow that to happen. Sonic the Hedgehog is to be permitted, no one else. Do you copy?"

No. Absolutely not. We do not need the faker's help. His irresponsible and immature behaviour would jeopardise our precision and order, as well as drive me crazy. I cannot bear his annoying upbeat attitude and cockiness, it would essentially cause me to shoot a bullet through that thick skull of his. Not to mention the liability he would become, the fact that his stubbornness to follow orders will consequently risk our succession.

I couldn't voice this to the Commander, knowing full well that he was right. I grinded my teeth at the thought, but protecting Mobius comes first, and Sonic can be useful in taking down the enemy. Sometimes.

I managed to gutter out a "Yes sir" before swiftly turning and departing.

"I'm starting to now see why you hate the General so much Shadow." Rouge commented as we weaved ourselves through hurdling crowds. A cacophony of rumbling cars and conversation reverberated through my ears and made me wince. Station Square was merely a small town in comparison to this bee hive. What is wrong with a little brush and scenery?

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed sooner." I replied, growling at a passerby who shoved his way pass me. He flattened his ears and quickened his pace to wherever he was going. Mobians in the city have lost their awareness, too involved with their own little worlds that they have no idea of the danger that stalks them. It's Overlanders, humans, who belong in the mindless realm of the city life. It's sickening to see Mobians sink to the same level.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Broody. You hate everybody though, so it doesn't really count."

I grunted. "I don't hate you."

Rouge gave a too sweet of a smile my way, slipping and sliding through the lively crowds with snake-like grace. I had no trouble keeping up, but it frustrated me to no end having to squeeze in between people just to get to the other side. A hovercraft of a car flew passed our heads while others didn't do so much as a glance at the vehicle, while I flinched and snarled in response.

"Screw this." I began to run through the chaotic hoard, grabbing Rouge in the process.

"Whoa, Shadow. Take it easy there, Handsome." Rouge purred. "Why so on edge, hmm?"

People cursed at me and flipped me off for nearly barging through them but as usual I ignored their aggressive gestures and continued onwards.

"We're getting to someplace where I can actually hear myself think."

"That shouldn't be hard for you," she sighed and twirled her finger through her hair.

A few minutes later I rested Rouge down on a more seclude part of the city, away from the central buildings. Metropolis is a nuclear powerplant, their roads operating on nuclear energy that enhances speed of any moving object. It's more advanced than anywhere else in the world that I know of, with the latest technology and expansion of infrastructure. A cybernetic world with no robots.

Yet.

I scanned the outskirts of the city, searching for any signs of artificial intelligence. Nothing has disturbed the peace yet, but I refuse to let my guard down.

"Alright, Shadow. I'll go fly ahead, see if I can spot them from afar. If I see anything, I'll let you know." Informed Rouge while she waved her wrist containing a communicator. I nodded in approval and with one flap of her wings, she was gone.

I began my search, listening in for intrusion, scrutinising every alleyway and street for Eggman's armies. Everything seemed normal and in place, a few Mobians and Overlanders walking and driving by, the everlasting echo of faraway traffic being a constant ring in my ears. For some reason, I remained on the tips of my toes, my fur standing on end. There was something watching me, and I could feel it.

With a growl, I swiveled around, my hand sizzling with chaos energy, and with a yell I shot a chaos spear through a swatbot that had been stalking me. I watched in satisfaction as it crumbled down onto the pavement in an undisguisable mess. After I made sure it wasn't coming back up, I examined my surroundings in case of another sneak attack and found none. The Doctor seems to like his new stealthy approach.

My ears flickered at the sudden sound of minor explosions that was accompanied by a familiar cheer of triumph. I groaned inwardly, knowing all too well that the Faker was here to disrupt the mission. Which meant that it was up to me to recruit him for the upcoming war. I balled my fists in slight agitation and scowled to myself. No one tells me what to do, not even the Commander. As much as I despise that Faker, it would be wise to take him back to Headquarters; however I will be doing so on my own accord.

Reluctantly, I turned and forced myself to head towards the commotion to see that Sonic was pouncing around the remaining robot. It fought restlessly, desperately trying to capture its target with little to no success. Sonic side stepped and jumped over it with ease, laughing and taunting it, clearly enjoying his torment. He was so caught up in his manipulative game that he stumbled over a lonesome limb that had been torn from its occupant. I mentally rolled my eyes from his stupidity.

The robot took this mishap to its advantage and went to attack, only it hadn't gone far as I chaos speared it to the ground. Sonic looked flabbergasted for a split second then composed himself back into his cocky self and smirked at me.

"We seem to be always bumping into each other, Shads," he commented while rubbing his nose. "it must be fate."

"Hmph. With your constant misconception, I'd say it would always be fate that I have to save your ass from your own mistakes."

Sonic pouted and crossed his arms in a childish manner. "I didn't need saving Shadow, I had everything under control."

Out of habit I also folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "If it weren't from me Faker, that Eggpawn would have used your idiocy against you and attacked. You should be thanking me."

"Aww, you care about me Shads?" Sonic mocked while wiping away an imaginary tear. "How sweet."

Before I could give him something to really cry about, a high-pitched squeal snapped both of us out of our reverie.

"Sonic, I've finally found you!"

A few feet behind the Faker was a small, petite hedgehog running towards us with her arms outstretched. I recognized her as one of his friends, Rose I think her name was. I heard a slight groan of dismay from Sonic and remembered that Rose tended to be infatuated with him. How she was attracted to this fool was beyond me.

She came down like a tidal wave, pounding Sonic with so much force that he had to step back. She giggled, nuzzling into him with a beaming smile.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" she announced, unaware or ignorant of Sonic's discomfort and ignored attempts to pry her off him.

"Amy, get off, I don't have time for this!" he grunted.

I watched with detached amusement. The famous Sonic the Hedgehog can take down thousands of Eggman's armies but cannot fight off an over obsessed fangirl. Pathetic.

Although, Rose -Amy's- hugs were quite powerful, I had the 'pleasure' of receiving one when she mistook me for the Faker. A little annoying and upfronting, I understand his unease.

After what seemed like forever, Rose finally gave Sonic some space. By space I meant that she clung to his arm instead of his whole being. He shot me an exasperated look that begged for my interference, as if expecting me to help. I glared back, saying that saving him once was enough for today.

"Shadow?" Amy inquired, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your concern, Rose. I am here for Faker." I kept my stance and gaze directly at Sonic as he blinked in confusion and slight caution. Rose answered for him like he wasn't capable of it himself.

"Why?" her voice transitioned from curiosity to an accusing tone. "You're not here to fight him again, are you? Well, in that case, you will have to go through me!"

Annoyed now, I shifted my glare onto her. She didn't even flinch, her determined gaze bored into mine. Her eyes were a jade green, shining through her anger. For some reason, seeing those irises jogged up another buried memory that I had yet to endure, and the next thing I knew I was washed away with it.

"Please Shadow," came her voice. Rose I think her name was. "Please, help Sonic defeat the Black Arms and save Mobius."

I didn't look at her. A mere female mortal will not stop the wrath of the Black Arms, the laser will destroy the world and the humans will pay. It was what Maria wanted. What she needed. I will serve her desires till the end.

"Shadow, are you listening?"

Silence.

"Listen to me, now!" Rose grabbed my arm in fury. In response I snarled, filled with the intention to shove her off me, until I saw her eyes. The sorrow, the desperation and despair that corroded them spoke to me. They reminded me… they reminded me of her. The sadness in her eyes. The tears…

Rose is crying now. Just like she did.

"Please Shadow…" she whimpered, lowering her head to rest her forehead on my hand, grip firmly in place. "Please save him…"

 _Please save them, Shadow. Shadow!_

"Shadow!"

I blinked, the memory fading away into nothingness once more. Sonic and Rose stood in front of me, staring at me like I was some sort of freak. I growled at them.

"What?"

Sonic must have thought that I had become a threat for he finally held Rose back, more in a protective stance than anything romantic.

"You completely zoned out, Shads. We called your name hundreds of times and you wouldn't answer."

Hundreds of times was an extreme exaggeration, predictable for him. I never let my guard down, ever. How, by even looking at the pink hedgehog, I've conjured up a significant memory that caused me to lose my focus is disturbing. That should never happen again, I won't allow it. I need to distance myself from this girl immediately. Without saying anything, I turned my back on them and sent a signal to Rouge.

"Please tell me you've found something." Came her dreary voice.

"I have," I replied. "The Faker took care of the invading robots, I will proceed to do as planned when you arrive. I'm sending the coordinates."

"Sure thing, Handsome."

Letting my wrist drop to my side, I faced the Faker and Rose again. Sonic was no longer emanating nonchalance, his mouth set in a grim line. I didn't dare look at Rose again.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

I crossed my arms and composed myself.

"There is something more severe happening as we speak. G.U.N has discovered that the Doctor is planning another attack, and it is crucial that we are prepared."

"What?" said Sonic with a laugh, losing some of his edge. "That's all? I don't know if you've noticed Shads, but I kinda ruin Egghead's plans of world dominance for a living."

"This is not a game, Sonic," I growled. I knew this would happen. "This is beyond anything we've seen, he's serious this time. If we make one mistake, the whole of Mobius will pay for it."

"Please," Sonic rolled his eyes. "It's like this every time. 'It's serious,' or 'This is your final stand Sonic', in the end I will still kick some robot butt. You're being uncharacteristically concerned, Shadow."

"And for good reason." We all looked up to see Rouge swoop down and land gracefully before us. From the corner of my eye I saw Rose glare at her upon her arrival and caught myself for wondering why. "Commander Towler ordered us to retrieve classified information from one of the Doctor's abandoned facilities. Let me tell you that we were nearly blown up during the process. However, I suppose it was worth it, because what we uncovered was something entirely imperative to our survival, and we need you, Big Blue, on our side to accomplish a decisive defeat against Eggman."

"So, that's why Team Dark was all huddled together there," said Sonic while glancing between us, still being annoyingly stubborn. "Say if I do come with you, what restrictions am I under?"

"We only ask for your corporation, hun. That's all." Rouge replied.

Sonic stayed quiet for a moment. It's obvious that he doesn't work well under constraints. The only similarity we have is that we tend to rebel against our superiors; rules and regulations aren't our thing. Other than that though, he is a hundred percent fake.

"Let's compromise." Says Sonic.

"Oh?" Rouge replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I'll only agree to help you guys if I see that this 'threat' is worth buddying up for. If not, we'll split ways as unlikely acquaintances and I suppose it'll be a race to see who can take down Eggman the fastest. Deal?"

Have I ever mentioned how irritable I become while in the presence of this moron?

"No, you are coming with us an that's final." I warned, one step away from losing my temper.

"What Shadow is _trying_ to say," Rouge intervened while giving _me_ an exasperated look, "is it's a deal."

I glared at her and she glared back. A silent message passed between us, and I sighed and complied. Once Sonic is at Headquarters, he's staying there. Deal or not, we will do whatever it takes to ensure freedom.

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed, seeming to enjoy my torment like the robot from before. Except, he is about to learn that I am not a creation to be toyed with.

"Hold on," Rouge said while holding up a hand. "She cannot come with us."

"Excuse me?" It was the first time I heard her talk since the memory and it surprised me. The look of defiance had returned as she tightened her grip on Sonic's arm. "I am staying with Sonic, and nothing, not even all of G.U.N and Eggman's forces combined is going to stop me!"

"Is that right, hun? Well then, that's hard to believe when a shorty like you can't even grasp the fact that Sonic wants nothing to do with you."

"What!" Letting go of the Faker, Rose took a step to lunge at Rouge before Sonic grabbed her back. Shocked, she looked up at him with such adoring eyes it made me silently scoff.

"Listen, Ames, you have to stay back. This is too dangerous for you, let me handle it." He soothed to her, which in somewhat cooled her down. Although Rose did manage to stomp her foot indignantly.

"You don't think I can do anything, can you?" She asked fiercely. As annoying as she was, Rose doesn't allow anyone to put her down and will do whatever she wants, regardless of anyone else's opinion. I began to find that I was started to admire that about her.

"Ames, that's not what I meant. You're a brilliant fighter, just this seems a little more serious, don't you think?" Sonic asked, attempting to persuade her to oblige. Frankly, I believe he wants to remove her away from him. Rose smirked and bent her arm up as if to show muscles that weren't there.

"I'll take them down, just watch me."

We were getting nowhere.

"Fine, she can come."

"What?"

"Shadow," Rouge warned, "she can't."

"She isn't authorized to know about the situation, but at the time being she can accommodate at the Headquarters until further notice." I glanced at Rouge and waited for any rebuttal. Her lips sealed shut and she glared at me, knowing I was right. I risked it and stole a look at Rose to find she was staring back at me. "She can be treated as an inconvenience and someone to not worry about. After all, the Faker is all that matters at this point. Let's go."

It was late when we got back, so the Commander saw it fit that we shall wait until tomorrow to officially recruit Sonic. I thought it was ridiculous, that war isn't going to wait till tomorrow, that Eggmn would unleash hell whether it's passed ten or not. Commander's orders are Commander's orders however, and I was forced to go to my dormitory whilst fuming. This whole situation is frustrating to say the least. It took a long while to convince the Commander that Rose will have to be taken into account. She was given one chance to prove her worth her else she would be forced to leave. It was easier than arguing with her since she's extremely stubborn and refuses to back down for anyone; not even the Faker could tame her.

That memory… How could she have possibly triggered it? It was the memory that caused me to realise Maria's true desires, the promises that I made. I once thought that destroying every last human was the answer to her salvation, but Rose… that Amy Rose somehow guided me to open my eyes and see the truth. My amnesia is cured… but what to do with the memories I've unlocked? I don't why Rose has this effect on me, and I'm definitely sure that I don't like it.

With the time that she has with me now, I'll make sure she won't have that chance to redeem herself.


End file.
